I'll Never Leave You
by pokemonluv2012
Summary: After may decided not to go to Johto for pokemon contest she stayed and went to Petalburgh Training School. She saw Drew there on her first day and realized her feelings. Now she and drew have been going out for a year and both are 15 year old.Ash, Misty, Dawn, and Paul will also be in this story along with some characters I made up. Well enjoy the story
1. SURPRISE!

**It has been 5 years since may has separated from Ash and friends. When she was leaving she told them that she was going to head of to Johto to participate in contests. It's been 5 years and she hasn't left Petalburgh City because she was in a Pokemon Training School. She and Drew met up at the school and started dating after 4 years of having a rivalry. 3**

* * *

" I wonder where all my friends are?" questioned a brunette with sapphire colored eyes.

She was standing in the middle of a hallway of her school Petalburgh Training School and was worried that none of her friends weren't in sight. She started walking to the battlefield where practice contest battles were held and was surprised a certain green haired guy wasn't there practicing with his newly evolved Roserade.

" Hmph this is all getting a bit to suspicious, Drew never leaves this area."

As she walked she noticed that it was really quiet in the school's gym so she went inside where it was all dark!

" Drew, Dawn, Paul, Ash, Misty are you guys in here?" she was asking in a worried tone.

Suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind the waist and her face was blue from the fright. Then suddenly when she was about to scream for help the light turned on and the whole room was decorated with all kinds of party supplies.

" SURPRISE! " yelled multiple people.

"Oh my gosh you guys I can't believe you would give me a scare like that on my own birthday." May started saying. She then suddenly realized that whoever had grabbed her waist was still holding on to her and tighter than before.

" Happy birthday beautiful." an emerald eyed boy said as he leaned in for a kiss.

" DREW HAYDEN HOW COULD YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT I WAS SO TERRIFIED!?" She yelled out, as she was about to slap him.

" Not my fault you get scared so easily Ms. Coward." said Drew while he did one of his famous smirks.

Suddenly the gym door began to open and a girl who nobody even knew came in. Everybody just looked at her as she had that lost look in her eyes.

" Uhm hello there do you need any help?" asked a midnight blue haired girl.

"Y-yes I do, you see I'm new to this school and well I got lost looking for the cafeteria and ended up here by accident." she started blushing of embarrassment.

" Well we've all been there so no need to worry right?" Dawn said.

" I can see I'm interrupting a special event here so I'll just leave" said the lost girl.

She was wearing a turquoise loose top with a tight lime green tight tank top under. She was also wearing dark denim shorts that reached about 2 inches below her butt and wore brown leather boots that went all the way to her knees with turquoise laces. Her hair was in a high ponytail and was like in the middle of light and mid brown with blonde highlights. Her eyes were silvered colored which matched her face very well.

" Wait why don't you stay here since you really don't know where you're going?" asked May.

May was wearing a white v-neck whose sleeves reached a little bit below her elbows, she also wore a black undershirt. She had black skinny jeans on, while her shoes looked like regular white converse.

A smile grew on the girl's face as she felt accepted by her fellow schoolmates, " thank you very, very much but I don't really want to bother anyone." She said

" Don't be a silly goose and just stay." added Ash, he was wearing his usual look from diamond and pearl season.

"He's right…. WAIT ASH WAS RIGHT!" said Misty, she wore her advanced generation look.

"WILL YOU PLEASE NOT YELL INTO MY EARS!" screamed Paul, same look as always nothing new.

"Hahaha serves you right," Dawn added she was wearing white tight capri pants with a sky blue fancy shirt. (idk how to describe it).

The girl whose name was still unknown started giggling, " Well thank you for the welcome and my name is Delia by the way." she said

"DELIA!" Ash started to scream.

"Yea I was named after my dad's long lost half sister." Delia added.

"Well can we talk after the party Delia…?" Ash asked with a serious face.

"Uhm sure," she said.

"Anyways" May started to interrupt, " My name is May, the guy that wants to talk you later is Ash, the girl with next to him is Misty, grumpy face there is Paul, Ms. Smiley next to him is Dawn, and last but of course not least is my boyfriend Drew."

"Nice to meet you all." Delia said happily with a smile on her face.

The birthday party was great, everybody was laughing and enjoying everyone's accompany, even Delia who had barely met them.

As time passed Ash started staring at Delia and began to think.

* * *

**Ash's POV**

_" I wonder if she's my cousin my mom keeps talking about."_

_" My mom has never really met her and she really wants to because she was separated from her family when she was only 8 years old."_

_Sigh "I should ask her what is her father's name if its Dan Ketchum she has to be my cousin."_

_Suddenly I felt someone come over and put their hand on my shoulder. It kind of startled me and all I did was let a loud EEK out of my mouth. It was Misty. _

_"I'm glad it's you and not someone else." I told her._

_"Ashy-buu what's wrong?" Misty asked me._

_"Nothing" I told her, I stood up and put my hand out as if I was asking if she wanted to dance when a slow song started playing, "You wanna dance ?"_

_I saw Misty blush which I thought was adorable " Of course I want to dance, you are my boyfriend."_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Everybody was dancing to the slow music, well everyone but Delia who was looking at all the love birds.

"Drew don't you feel bad for Delia being here alone with mostly couples." May said

"Yea but what can we do about it, and anyways she looks calm and joyful" Drew started saying that while looking at May straight into her sapphire eyes, "I'm just glad I get to be dancing with the most amazing girl in the world."

"Aww Drew Hayden you are the most amazing guy ever," May said while blushing.

"May Maple I love you until our time is due in this world." Drew started saying, he the cut the mood by saying, "even though you can be clueless and dorky at times," he then smirked.

All May was able to do was just turn around so she wouldn't look at him in the eyes no more.

Suddenly the music stopped as it was 7 p.m. already and everyone had to go home.

" Do you guys want to go get something to eat?" asked Misty.

"Of course I do Mist what kind of question is that." said Ash, but suddenly stopped talking when he saw Delia, " well after I ask Delia something."

"Hmm? What's the question?" Delia asked.

"What's your father's name?" asked Ash.

"My dad's name is Dan Ketchum." Delia answered.

"SO YOU ARE MY COUSIN AND AND YOUR DAD IS THE BROTHER MY MOM GOT SEPARATED FROM WHEN SHE WAS 8 YEARS OLD!" Ash started to yell in shock.

" WHAT?" everyone asked in union.

" It can't be true my grandfather told my dad that his sister died along with my grandmother when both of them were in a car accident." said Delia.

* * *

**Well I know this chapter wasn't really focused on May and Drew, well the chapters wont focus on them until the third chapter so please be patient. Thank you for reading my fan fiction**  
**XOXOX ~ pokemonluv2012  
**


	2. Reunited

**Ok this episode has two Delias my character and Ash's mom so it might get a bit confusing. So last chapter ended with…..**

* * *

" It can't be true my grandfather told my dad that his sister died along with my grandmother when both of them were in a car accident." said Delia.

"Well it was a lie if you want to know tell your dad to come to my house and my mom will explain everything to you." said Ash.

It was silent all the way to the restaurant until both May and Ash noticed which restaurant they were at.

"I can't believe we came here, I love Tangela's Noodle Dinner." May said as her eyes started glowing of happiness.

"Haha we know that already May it's your birthday and that's why we brought you to this restaurant." said Misty and Dawn together.

They all started walking into the restaurant, it was nothing fancy. It looked like any fast food restaurant but the food tasted like if a 5 star chef made it. Everybody in there had casual clothes nothing fancy and that's why May loved the restaurant because she could be herself.

"Welcome to Tangela's Noodle Dinner, how may I hekp you today?" asked the cashier.

"Uhm we'll just take some noodles and 7 slices of chocolate cake," Drew said.

"Of course and may I ask you question?" said the cashier.

"Uhm sure," said Drew while leaning in to read her name tag, "Mary."

"Do you have a girlfriend cute thing" asked Mary and then she winked at him.

Before Drew could answer May started to yell at the cashier, " you listen you little slut of course he has a girlfriend, me May Maple, and you better not even look at him anymore or you will taste the wrath of my Venasaur and Blaziken!"

Everybody was holding May as she was trying to reach for her poke balls. All Drew was doing is being impressed at how his girlfriend got so jealous.

Drew smirked and said to the cashier, " Thanks for trying but I don't have eyes that aren't for my perfect, amazing, beautiful girlfriend, so just back off."

May calmed down when she heard that and all you could hear everyone else say was "AWWW" as if they were a choir.

* * *

After the whole commission and they finished their food everybody was heading off to their house except for Delia and Ash who stayed behind to talk about their family.

"So do you want to know the truth why my mom was supposedly dead according to our grandpa?" asked Ash.

All Delia did was nod her head.

"Can you call your dad to come over and I'll tell my mom to come, deal?" said Ash.

Delia said," deal."

An hour passed and two cars were starting to get parked.

"Ash I'm really nervous what if they start fighting?" said Delia.

"They won't, I won't let them talk until I'm done." answered Ash

The two adults walked up and stopped next to their children.

"Ash son what's going on who is this young lady and who is this…." Ash's mom suddenly gasped and stopped talking, ".. Dan is that you, I've been looking for your name everywhere but I wouldn't get any results and I find you here." She started crying

"Deliah….. Is that you?" asked Dan.

"Dad I think you should listen to what Ash has to tell you about you and my…. Aunt's past." said Delia.

"Very well, Ash please speak." commanded Dan.

"Well you see my mom told me her whole life story but I think I should only say a little part…. When my mother was 8 years old she and your guys' mother were going out to buy some groceries. I remember my mom said it was raining Glameow and Poochyena that night ( get it cats and dogs ) and my grandma was driving slowly but then this guy came and pointed a gun at grandma's head and told her to move or else he'll shut. He was driving so fast that he caused a lot of car accidents and finally there was a cliff at the end of the road but the asshole didn't notice and the car flew off the cliff and went rolling down. When my mom woke up in the hospital all she could do was worry about her mother. She came to a room and she saw the doctors covering a body up she then heard the doctors say " name Lily Anna Ketchum, time of death 10:48 p.m. when she heard that all my mom could do was cry and yell for her mom, the doctors relaxed her and she went to sleep. When she woke up the hospital was lonely and she didn't remember anything she went running out and this couple found her and adopted her. Little by little she started gaining her memory back. You see the hospital reported my mom missing and I guess my grandpa took it as if she was dead and told you that. I guess that's where all the confusion must've started." and Ash stopped there.

"Deliah… my baby sister I've missed you please oh please forgive me for not looking for you when we were little." Dan said as tears started going down his eyes.

Deliah was crying as her older brother hugged her tight from missing her the entire time. All Ash and Delia could do was just feel tears come down their faces and smile at the touching moment with the two siblings reuniting.

"Deliah are you and Ash living in a safe neighborhood?" asked Dan

"Deliah wiping her tears of started saying " No a murder happens almost everyday and I'm worried that one day they'll go in my house and attack my son or me."

"Come live at my house we have two extra rooms for you and Ash." Dan said.

"Dan I can't do that I don't want to invade your house ." Deliah said.

"Auntie Deliah please come and live with us I don't want anything to happen you two, you guys are the only family we have, and well we don't want to loose you guys when we just found you." said Delia.

"Ok fine, we'll go live with you guys so you can relax, Ash son let's go pack our bags so we can move in with your uncle and cousin." said Deliah.

"Right mom let's go." said Ash and they both drove off.

* * *

**Uhm I don't know how this story is going so far…. I hope you guys are liking it. J**

**Mkaii BYE**

**~pokemonluv2012**


	3. Randum!

**Ok so in the previous chapter Ash's mom Deliah and Delia's dad Dan who is Deliah's older brother as well finally saw each other after 30 years of not seeing each other. Ok I promise that in this chapter it will be more May and Drew focused. **

**A day has passed since the two siblings were reunited and it was morning. Ash and his mom had moved in with their family and were very happy being there. Deliah was in the kitchen making breakfast for her son, niece, and brother. She suddenly heard foot steps racing down the stairs.**

* * *

"Oh dear" Deliah said.

She turned around and saw her son pulling his cousin's hair and her niece slapping her son on the face.

"Ok you two that's enough!" she said in a demanding tone, " now go and eat so you won't be late for school."

"Yes ma'am," Delia and Ash said at the same time.

"Now that's more like it." Deliah said smiling at the two teens.

* * *

**At School**

"So May how are things between you and Drew since the whole jealousy incident at Tangela's Noodle Shop?" asked Misty.

With an embarrassed face May said, "Uhm well you see…" she got stopped by a certain greenhead that just came and started kissing her for about 5 minutes.

"DREW!" May yelled in shock.

"Yes May?" responded Drew.

"That was so unexpected… but sweet at the same time" May said as she blushed.

Suddenly everybody went to a different direction from them but they didn't notice anything.

"I kissed you like that because I loved the way you acted when that cashier started to make a move on me." Drew said with his famous and well known smirk.

"Oh is that the only reason you kissed me with that kind of passion?" asked May.

Drew noticed that May seemed upset about what he had said and added, " No I also kissed you like that because you are the one and only girl for me May Maple."

"Aww Drew to other people you may just be a stuck up person who doesn't care about anything but I know you do and I also know how much you care about many things such as your friends, family, pokemon, and me."

"May I have to tell you something that happened this morning," Drew said in a serious tone.

"What happened Drew?" May asked in a worried tone.

"My older brother told that if I broke up with you he would give me my dream car and get me my own apartment." Drew told May.

"Drew so are you trying to say that you are breaking up with me?" May asked while tears started going down her cheeks.

"Of course I'm not May….. But he did kick me out so I have nothing right now." Drew was starting to hug his girlfriend tight while he began to cry and didn't care if people saw he was actually sensitive when it came to certain things.

"Drew wait here I need to make a phone call." May said as she started dialing and walking away.

* * *

**May's Phone Conversation**

"Hello?" answered a guy's voice.

"Hey John its me May I'm sorry I haven't called its just that I got a new phone number and I kept forgetting." May responded.

"Hey no problem, so what's up Maple." John said.

"Well I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor?" May starting saying.

"Yeah of course you can" John responded.

"Well you see my boyfriend go kicked out of his house cause of some personal problems and well I was wondering if you could let him move into your apartment?" May asked politely.

"Yeah May he can move in anything for my cousin." John replied.

"Thanks" said May while giggling and started walking towards Drew and their friends.

* * *

**With the Group**

"Paul can you smile for once in awhile!" Dawn started yelling.

"I would if could express what I truly feel!" Paul yelled and kissed Dawn.

"Uhh what's going on here?" asked May.

Paul and Dawn parted from each other and were blushing of the embarrassment.

"Well Grumpy and Smiley seem to be a magnemite and are attracted to each other." responded Delia.

"Aha I get" Drew said as he high fived Delia.

"Will you guys shut up!" shouted Dawn.

Riiiing!

"Well let's go to class" Misty said as she dragged Ash along.

"HELP SHE KIDNAPPING ME HELP!" Ash started to yell.

* * *

**In Coordinating Class**

"Class we have a special visitor in class today" said Ms. Berlitz (Johanna).

"Who is it mo-Ms. Berlitz?" asked Dawn.

"Everybody please welcome Top Coordinator Wallace!" Ms. Berlitz said very exited.

"Hello there everybody I'm pretty sure you know who I am and are wandering why I'm here in your school, am I right?" asked Wallace.

"Yes!" shouted May while locking hands with Drew.

"Wallace is an old friend of mine class and I asked him to come and check out all of your pokemon's teamwork in the appeal you worked on for homework," Ms. Berlitz answered

"Oh MY GOSH WALLACE IS GONNA JUDGE MY APPEAL!" shouted Delia.

"Alright Ms. Kethcum since you're so excited why don't you go first?" asked Ms. Berlitz.

"OK, Bulbasaur, Cyndaquil its time to shine!" shouted Delia.

And out came two very happy and energetic pokemon.

"OK Bulbasaur start with razor leaf, and Cydaquil use fire spin," the two pokemon started doing what was commanded and leafs were floating almost dancing being close to the fire spin, "alright Cyndaquil use swift right in the middle of the fire spin!" Cyndaquil did as what it was told and made the fire and leaves look as if they weren't even fighting it looked as if the leaves were the flames best friend, " alright Bulbasaur finish with petal dance!" and after Bulbasaur sent the dancing petals out Cyndaquil and Bulbasaur started playing like little kids would on a playground.

"Taaduh!" Delia shouted.

"Well Wallace what did you think of her performance?" asked Johana.

"I thought it was amazing because she demonstrated that fire isn't always the enemy of natural life" commented Wallace.

"So that means you like it?" asked Delia.

"Of course young lady." responded Wallace.

**Well at least I put more May and Drew in this chapter I know I still need to make it a bit better and I will I promise.**  
**~pokemonluv2012**


	4. Opposites

**Ok so in the last chapter I stopped with Wallace complimenting Delia's performance with her pokemon. I decided not to continue with the whole appeals thing because I was getting stressed trying to come up with so I just decided to start it during lunch.**

* * *

**At Lunch**

A boy with kind of bluish black hair and ruby colored eyes was walking by May and her friends' table. He was also wearing a track suit that was black and red with a white long hat.

"Hey he's kinda cute," said Dawn, "don't you think so May?'

"Hmm?" May looked at the guy that was passing by and responded, "no Drew is much more better than him," she started to giggling.

"May you are way too in love with Drew," Dawn said, "it's ok if you think some other guy is better looking than your boyfriend."

"But I honestly don't think anybody is better looking than Drew," May responded.

"Whatever" said Dawn as she started to stand up.

"Are you mad at me now ?" asked May.

"No it's just that I promised Paul I would meet him at the library, he told me he wants to talk to me in private." answered Dawn as she started to leave.

Suddenly a guy with light brown and blonde mixed hair, with hazel eyes started walking towards May.

"Hey Maple, what you been up to?" asked the boy.

"Oh hey John" May said with a giggle, and got up to hug him.

"Who's this guy?" asked Drew in a jealous tone.

"Oh Drew don't get jealous, this is my cousin John he barely moved into Petalburgh City a few days ago" responded May.

"Oh well it's really great to meet you John," said Drew as he got up to give him a handshake.

"Hmph so your Drew huh?" asked John as he accepted the handshake.

"Yea so you have a problem with that?" Dew said with a smirk.

"Well I guess Maple has told you what she asked me huh?" asked John and suddenly turned to look at May.

"Told me what?" asked Drew.

"She asked me to let you move into my apartment since you're having some personal problems that she didn't want to talk about." answered John.

"May can I talk to you?!" yelled Drew furious.

"No you're mad and I'm scared when you're mad." said May.

* * *

**With May and Drew**

Drew suddenly started pulling May away from everybody so they could talk in private. As they walked past other tables everyone would hear May yelling and screaming that she didn't want to talk to him this mad. Suddenly they both entered the gym where May's birthday party was held.

"What's wrong with you woman I told you that I would fix this all by myself you didn't have to ask your cousin for help." said Drew.

"I just wanted you to have shelter Drew Hayden I didn't want you sleeping on the streets, and anyways my cousin is living by himself so you guys would be roommates." explained May.

"But I was already planning on asking Paul if he would let me stay at his pad for a few days, well at least until I had enough money to get my own place." said Drew.

"But Drew why would you want to live with Paul and his parents, when you can just live with my cousin all by yourself?" asked May.

"Because I trust Paul, and his parents said if anything bad ever happens I was welcome to their home." responded Drew.

"Oh well can you please at least think about it Drew?" wandered May.

"Fine, I'll think about it until the end of school." answered Drew.

"Pinky promise?" asked May while blushing slightly, and sticking her pinky out.

"Pinky promise." answered Drew, he grabbed her pinky with his, and started to lean towards her lips for a passionate kiss.

"What are you two doing in my gym!" yelled a teacher.

"GAH!" yelled both May and Drew, as they started to run towards the cafeteria.

* * *

**With Paul and Dawn at the library**

"I see you're finally here," said Paul with a mad tone.

"Well excuse me but I got stopped by my mo-Ms. Berlitz in the hallway to talk about the homework we got assigned," Dawn answered also in a mad tone.

"Hmph I finally hear you talk in mad tone." said Paul, while slightly smiling.

"Oh my goodness, Paul you just smiled…. Well a little but you smiled." said Dawn.

"Haha very funny Ms. Smiley." said Paul in sarcastic tone.

"Yea yea whatever, so why do you wanna ask me?" asked Dawn.

"Well…" Paul started to lean closer to Dawn, " I was wandering if you would like to be my girlfriend?" asked Paul.

With her face as red as a magikarp Dawn started to answer, "Y-y-YES!" she jumped and gave Paul a huge and long hug."

"Shhh" the librarian did as she looked at them.

"Let's leave," said Paul as he was holding his hand out for Dawn to grab.

* * *

**At the Cafeteria**

"Ash I bet your Snivy can't beat my Bulbasaur." said Delia.

"How much do you wanna…" Ash suddenly stopped talking by a sight he never thought he would see.

"Hmm Ash what's wrong?" asked Delia as Ash started turning her head to the direction he was looking.

"OMG IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" shouted Misty as she saw Paul and Dawn walking towards them holding hands.

"I knew that would happen sooner or later," said May as she was sitting on Drew's lap.

"I saw it coming," said Drew.

"Who was the person who betted they would start going out in September?" asked Ash.

"Let me check?" said May as she started to pull her notebook out of her bag.

"AHA! It was Misty," said May.

"YES! COME ON EVERYONE GIVE ME 10 BUCKS EACH!" said Misty.

Everybody was giving Misty her winnings. Misty's eyes were glowing because she had just earned 40 bucks. Suddenly Paul aad Dawn finally arrived.

"Hey guys." said Dawn in a very happy tone.

All everyone was able to do was be shocked at the sight that was just amazing.

"I guess the Magnemite in the middle of you two finally attracted you guys." said Delia with a smile on her face.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Ash.

Everybody fell anime style.

"Ash I guess Aunt Deliah was right when she said that sometimes you can be clueless." said Delia.

"Yea tell me about it" commented Misty.

"Ok Ash you know how Dawn and Paul are like totally opposite from each other?" asked Delia.

"Yea," answered Ash.

"Then the Magnemite in the middle of them finally put them together, get it two opposites attracted to each other?" said Delia.

"HAHAHAHAH I get it now!" shouted Ash.

* * *

**Well I'm done with this chapter I think it came out ok, what do you guys think?**

**~pokemonluv2012**


	5. The Past

**AWW Dawn and Paul are a couple now how cute is that xD. Hahaha well I just wanna say that I hope that you guys are enjoying this story I'm writing. It's really fun writing it.**

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHA I get it now!" said Ash.

"About time you understood something in school" said Drew in a sarcastic tone.

"Drew that was really mean, say your sorry to Ash." commanded May.

"What will I get if I do?" asked Drew with a curious face."Hmm how about this," May said as she slapped Drew right across the face, and jumped off his lap as she started running away.

Drew had a red hand mark on his face and started chasing May. The same guy with ruby colored eyes that May and Dawn saw was sitting by himself looking at May as she was running away laughing.

"I can't believe she hasn't recognized me yet," said the boy, " it's my first day here, so who knows I might actually be in one of her classes."

"COME BACK HERE MAY!" yelled Drew.

"NEVER!" May shouted while still laughing.

"Hmph pathetic" said the ruby eye colored boy with a smirk.

Suddenly he felt someone walking towards him but he didn't even turn around.

"Uhm hello there" said Delia.

"Hey" said the boy still not turning around.

Delia furiously said, "you know when someone is trying to be nice to you the appropriate thing is to at least look at them!"

"Well I'm very sorry about that." said the boy.

"So what's your name?" asked Delia.

"Brendan Birch" said the boy

"Brendan, well that's an amazing name. My name is Delia Ketchum and it's really nice to meet you, may I have a seat" asked the cheerful girl.

"Go ahead," answered Brendan.

"Hmm you know what, why don't you come on over with my friends and me so you won't be alone." said Delia with a smile on her face, suddenly they heard May and Drew talking.

"Aww no fair you caught me Drew." May said in a sad tone.

"Well I want to get payback" said Drew hugging her from behind

"What kind of payback are you talking about?" asked May.

"This kind," Drew said and started kissed May on the cheek.

"How long have those been going out?" asked Brendan as he and Delia started walking towards where Ash and the other were sitting.

"Uhm I'm not really sure, you see I just transferred to this school 2 days ago," said Delia with an unsure tone.

"Well I guess we're both new to this school." said Brendan as he and Delia arrived at the table.

"Hey who's this guy?" asked Dawn.

Suddenly Brendan noticed John May's cousin there with the group. He and John gave each other an evil glare, and John pulled Delia away from the group.

"How could you bring this guy here, do you know what he did to my cousin when they were 13?" asked John in a furious way.

"No I don't if you tell me I'll walk away with him." answered Delia.

"Well he and May were going out for about 6 months, and they had a very happy relationship until May and Drew saw each other in the streets after not seeing each other for 2 years. Brendan suddenly got mad about the whole situation and asked May if she had feelings for Drew, and May's answer was that she wasn't so sure about who she really loved. When Brendan heard her say that he told her how he could help her know he started carrying May to a dark corner of the city and tried to rape her. Drew was the one who heard all the shouting and screaming, so he went to check out what was happening. He then saw that jerk on top of my cousin while she was crying and Drew started beating him up, which gave May the opportunity to run away. You see I don't want that asshole close to my cousin so please keep him away I'm asking you this for you're friend also my cousin's safety." said John.

"WHAT? Brendan doesn't look like the kind that would do those kind of things!" Delia said in shock looking at the ruby eyed boy.

"Well it's true so get him away from the group please," asked John, "you know you have really beautiful eyes," added John while looking straight into Delia's eyes and blushing.

Delia was so pink that you would think she was a Cherubi, and then she nodded in agreement. So she left asking Brendan if he could accompany her to go get something at her locker. Then May and Drew were returning laughing and Drew holding May's waist with one hand.

"Hey guys we're back and Drew wants to say something to Ash," May said while looking at Ash.

"But first who was that guy with Delia?" asked Drew.

"It's better if you guys don't know who it was." answered John.

Drew then suddenly understood what John meant and nodded his head, "right" he added.

"Uhm ok?" said May in a confused way.

"Well Ashy Boy what I wanted to say is that I'm sorry I technically called you retarded." Drew said in a serious way with a serious face.

"Hey it's ok Drew don't worry about it." responded Ash.

"Riiing"

"Well time to go to our last class of the day" said Misty.

"YAY!" shouted Ash.

* * *

**In May's History Class**

"Class we have a new student in class" said Professor Rowan, "please welcome Brendan Birch, he's the son of the new English teacher."

When May heard the all she did was turn pale and feel a bit woozy. Suddenly without realizing it she fainted.

"May!" yelled out the student sitting next to her.

* * *

**Ok uhm BYE!**

**~pokemonluv2012**


	6. The Promise

**Uhm I well I really have a lot of free time so I guess that's why I write a lot of chapters in one day I feel lonely. WELL HERE'S CHAPTER 6.**

* * *

**May's History Class**

"May!" yelled out the student sitting next to her, luckily he caught her before her head had touched the floor.

"May, May! Wake up please May!" started shouting the student.

"Someone go call Nurse Joy, FAST!" shouted Professor Rowan.

"I'll go professor," said a girl, and started running off, but suddenly saw Brendan trying to keep his laugh inside so no one could hear him and just glared at him.

She pretended she didn't see anything and started running towards the nurse's office. On her way there she saw Drew making his way inside the boys' bathroom.

"DREW WAIT UP!" she yelled out.

"Huh what's up Brianna?" asked Drew.

"You have to go to Professor Rowan's class May passed out!" she shouted.

"WHAT OK I'LL GO YOU HURRY UP AND GO GET THE NURSE!" commanded Drew.

"RIGHT!" said Brianna.

Drew started running and slammed the classroom to just find his girlfriend passed out in the teacher's arms. He suddenly turned around and saw Brendan and gave him the suspicious face.

"MAY!" Drew shouted with concern.

"Who are you?!" asked Professor Rowan.

"My name is Drew Hayden, I'm May Maple's boyfriend." answered Drew.

Then Brianna walked in with Nurse Joy right next to her.

"Oh dear, can someone please carry this young lady to my office?" asked Nurse Joy.

"I'll do it." answered Drew.

He went to Professor Rowan to grab May and started walking next to Nurse Joy to her office. The whole walk all Drew was able to do was be worried about May and just couldn't believe that Brendan was in the same school as he and May were. He then suddenly realized that he and Nurse Joy had finally arrived at nurse's office.

"You can just lay her down there in that bed there." said Nurse Joy as she pointed to a bed.

"Ok" responded Drew.

He gently put May on the bed and kissed her forehead.

"I promise you May, I won't let that bastard hurt you" Drew said while tears went down his cheeks.

"Excuse me you can go to class now young man" said Nurse Joy from behind.

"No, I don't want to leave her side until I know she's ok and safe." said Drew.

"Is this young lady special to you?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Yes she is, she's my girlfriend and the only girl I have loved in my entire life. I'll do anything to protect from the bastard that tried to hurt her 2 years ago." Drew said in a concern and yet mad tone while he started tightening his fists.

"Who tried to hurt her? Has he been put to justice by Officer Jenny?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Yes he was but I guess since he was under age they let him go early." answered Drew.

Nurse Joy put her hands on Drew's shoulders, "son I can tell she is very safe having you around so please don't worry about anything." she added with her caring voice while handing Drew a wet towel to put on May's forehead to make sure she didn't get a fever.

Drew started to put the wet towel on May's forehead and then…

Riiiiing!

School was finally over but Drew didn't care he was going to stay in school until May woke up. Many people walked by the nurse's office but none stopped to see what was wrong until May's friends came in the office.

"Drew, uhm what's wrong with my cousin" asked John voice from behind Drew's back.

"She saw him John she saw the face of the guy who tried to hurt her." answered Drew with a serious and sad tone.

"Drew, John told me about what happened in the past with May and….. Bren-" Delia suddenly stopped when she noticed May's arm start to move, "DREW! She's starting to wake up." said Delia.

May's eyes sapphire eyes started opening slowly and she began to say in a quiet voice, "D-Drew is that you?" she asked as she looked straight into someone's emerald eyes.

"Yes May it's me Drew, I'm so glad you're finally awake." said Drew in a relieved way as he and May shared a long a tight hug.

"Drew I saw him, I saw Brendan Drew I'm scared please don't let go of me!" May said as she started to cry in Drew's arms.

She suddenly opened her eyes and saw her cousin John and her new friend Delia looking at her with very concerned faces. She was wandering if Delia knew about what had happened with Brendan 2 years ago.

She and Drew let go of each other as she looked straight into Delia's eyes she asked, "Uhm Delia do you about the whole thing that we're talking about?"

All Delia could do was nod her head and see how scared her friend was. She then started walking up to May as Drew moved out of the way as she sat next to her.

"May, I'm so sorry May." Delia said as she started covering her face with her hands when she was beginning to cry.

"What are you sorry about Delia? You have nothing to be sorry about." May said as she put one of her hands around her friend.

"Yes I do May. I tried becoming friends with Brendan and I invited him to hang out with us before I knew the whole truth." Delia said as she took her hands off her face to reveal her tears.

"Delia you didn't know about what had happened at that moment so please don't cry, and anyways I'm fine I'm not hurt injured or anything." May said in a very friendly way.

"May's right, and now that you know the truth you can avoid talking to him." added John, "come on let me walk you to your house, I have a feeling Ash is going to be busy having a battle with Paul."

"Thank you John" said Delia blushing even though you couldn't really tell.

* * *

**On they're way to Delia's house**

The walk was very quiet as both of the teens hardly knew each other, but the silence was broken when they heard someone from behind them shout John's name.

"Huh?" came out of John's mouth, "oh it's just Gary hahaha, don't worry Delia he's a nice guy" said John.

Suddenly the brown haired boy stopped in front of them trying to catch his breath. All Delia was able to do was just look at the boy that looked so familiar.

"Bro, are you ok?" asked John.

Finally once Gary had caught his breath he answered, "yea it was just a long run, you guys sure do walk fast." said Gary.

"HAHAHA well I'm just walking Delia here to her house, why don't you come with us and then we can hang out." said John.

"Delia? your name sounds so familiar like if I heard it before," said Gary.

Suddenly it finally hit Delia, "you're Gary Oak right?" asked Delia.

"Hmm yea, but how do you know my name?" asked Gary.

"My cousin introduced us remember, I'm Delia Ketchum. Ash Ketchum is my cousin." answered Delia.

"Oh yea I remember Ashy-boy told me that you guys never met until this week." Gary said.

"Yea that's true" Delia said in a low voice.

They all started walking to Delia's house together laughing, smiling giggling, and getting to know each other a bit better. Suddenly when they least expected it they had arrived at Delia's house.

"Well we're here guys," said Delia.

The two guys were laughing but suddenly stopped when they realized it was a big house and had a tall gate for security to keep thugs and other kinds of dangerous people out of the house.

"WOW!" the guys said in union.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter. I actually think I'm getting better at this what do you guys think?**

**~pokemonluv2012**


	7. Return of a Friend

**Well last chapter ended with Gary and John getting an eyesight of Delia's house, so let's being there…..**

* * *

"WOW!" both guys said in union.

"What to big to be my house?" Delia asked as she winked at the boys.

"No it's just that I've never seen such a huge house." answered John.

"Do you guys want to come in?" asked Delia.

"Sure!" answered the boys together.

They all went inside and Delia was shocked when she saw a familiar face.

"RAQUEL!" shouted Delia.

The girl had long maroon hair, with brown eyes, she wore a black v-neck shirt with a lavender undershirt, some grey shorts about 3 inches below the butt, and her shoes wore lavender converse as well.

"Hey Delia have you missed me since you moved from Icirrus City?" asked Raquel.

Delia dropped her bag right away, started running towards Raquel and jumped while Raquel caught her.

"I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH RAQUEL!" said Delia, she then jumped off Raquel, "Wait what are you doing here?" Delia asked.

"HAHA your dad called my parents and asked if I could come and live here in Petalburgh City with you guys." answered Raquel.

"Wait so we're going to be roommates!?" asked Delia.

"You can say that," responded Raquel.

"Uh-hmm," Gary said in the back..

"Oh right well guys this is my friend Raquel." said Delia, "Raquel these are two friends of mine Gary and John," she added.

"Nice to meet you," the three said at the same moment.

"Well how about we all go get something to eat?" asked John.

"Sure," everyone else responded.

* * *

**With May and Drew(still inside the nurse's office)**

"May are you feeling better now?" asked Drew.

"Yea Drew, don't worry about me," answered May.

Drew got closer to May and put his arm around her waist and said, "well how do you want me not to worry with that guy just wandering around the city free after what he tried to do?" asked Drew.

"I don't know Drew, but I do know that I don't like seeing you worry to much about me instead of yourself." said May.

"May I will never let that jerk get close to you, I will never leave your side." Drew said.

"Promise me Drew, promise that whatever happens you'll never leave me?" asked May.

"I promise, but you have to promise me that even though the unnamable is in our city you're going to be strong like the girl I know you are?" asked Drew, while leaning into May, suddenly the door opened and they parted away.

"Am I interrupting anything here?" asked Norman.

"No, no dad don't worry," answered May nervously as she started to get her things to go home.

All Norman could do was smile at how his daughter was acting so nervous about her dad and boyfriend were in the same room.

"Hello Mr. Maple," said Drew.

"Good afternoon Drew, and I've told you before you can just call me Norman,," said May's father.

"Of course sir," said Drew.

"Well daddy I think its time for us to go home now," May said in a nervous and playful way.

Norman and Drew just smiled and in union said, "typical May."

* * *

**With Dawn, Paul, Misty, and Ash.**

"Pikachu, use iron tail!" yelled Ash.

"Ursaring, use focus punch," yelled Paul.

The two boys' pokemon started attacking each other and were both evenly matched in strength. Suddenly both pokemon got tired out and got knocked out.

"Both Pikachu and Ursaring are unable to battle, which results the match in a tie!" shouted Misty.

"NO, NO. NO, I DON'T WANT A TIE I WANT TO WIN!" yelled Ash.

"Ash stop being so stubborn and just accept the come out will you?!" shouted Dawn.

Paul took a seat next Dawn and with his back against a tree that was behind him.

"Let him be he's just pathetic." said Paul.

"HEY ASHY-BOY!" shouted a voice from far away.

"Huh I wonder who that was?" asked Ash as he turned around and saw a childhood familiar face, "GARY!" Ash was shocked not because of the fact that it was Gary but the fact that his cousin was with him along with some other people.

"You know Ash when someone says hey to you the most polite thing to do is to salute back." said Gary.

"Typical Gary to try to sound like a smartass in front of me." said Ash.

"But Ash I thought you and Gary were very good friends?" asked Delia.

"No we've been rivals since we both got our first pokemon, "answered Ash.

"Ash I can tell that you haven't heard that I gave up on becoming a Pokemon Trainer, now I'm studying to become a Pokemon Researcher," said Gary in a cocky tone.

"Really?! But you were always an amazing Trainer why would you give up just like that?" asked Ash.

"Well you see after awhile of being on a journey alone I went to Pallet Town to visit my grandpa, and I loved the way he was becoming friends with all pokemon even your's and I thought I should research pokemon, so I can help my grandpa find out more information about each and everyone of the." answered Gary.

"Well I guess that's a good reason," said Ash, "but anyways have you met the whole gang?' he added

"Uhm well to be honest I only remember Misty, and uhm I think his name was Brock," suddenly Gary turned around towards a tree where a certain midnight blue haired girl and a purple haired boy were sitting at and yelled out, "hey I remember you, you were traveling with Ash in Sinnoh right, I think your name was Dawn."

Dawn looked surprise that Gary actually remembered her and said, "yea I was."

"Well now that I know you know two of my friends let me introduce you to the others," said Ash, and then he added "well since you already know Misty, Dawn, my cousin Delia, and John I guess the only person left is Paul."

"Hi-ya there Paul," said Gary with a smile.

Then Paul heard two girls giggling he recognized one of them but not the other one, "Who's that there with you Delia?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh right well guys this is my friend Raquel from Icirrus City." Delia answered, "well let me introduce you guys, Raquel these are my other friends Dawn, Misty Paul, my cousin Ash, you already met those two (pointing towards Gary and John), and uhm well May and Drew are missing, but other than that these are my friends, and well guys this is my friend Raquel." she ended with a smile.

"Slow down there Delia and catch your breath," said a voice from behind.

"Who said that?" asked Delia.

Suddenly a green head started to show himself, " it was me Drew who else duh," he said.

"Very funny Drew," said Delia with a serious face.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter.**

**~pokemonluv2012**


	8. The Truth About Drew's Past

**Ok so in the last episode I put Gary and Raquel in (she's a character I made based on a friend) and I'm going to continue putting more and more characters as time comes. Well last chapter I stopped with everyone except May were in the park just talking. Enjoy the story…..**

* * *

"I know I'm like the funniest person every! Like OMG!," Drew said in a girly way.

"HAHAHA Drew what's wrong with you?" asked Delia.

"I have no clue," answered Drew.

Raquel was just sitting there listening to Delia and her friends arguing laughing and having a great time when she suddenly noticed someone staring at them a she started to worry. She then noticed at who he was staring and it was a Drew and it wasn't a friendly face.

"Delia, uhm who's the guy that's looking towards here?" Raquel whispered in Delia's ear.

"What are you talking about Raquel?" asked Delia quietly.

Raquel started directing her eyes towards where the guy was standing. Delia turned around and saw who it was.

"Uhm guys I think we should go somewhere else," Delia said as she looked at Drew with a worried face.

Drew suddenly saw the person who was staring at them from 20 feet away and understood exactly what his friend was talking about and a worried look formed on his face when he started to have a flashback.

* * *

**Drew's Flashback about when May was going home**

"_Take care May, and I'll go to your house when I talk to everyone about what's happening ok," Drew said._

"_Ok Drew but please don't take too long I'm still scared." May said wrapping her arms around Drew._

"_I won't don't worry, if anything happens I'll call you ok." Drew said as he and May split apart._

"_Ok May we need to start going home your mother is getting worried," said Norman from behind May._

_As May and Norman started walking towards their car Drew noticed Brendan was looking at May and started to worry. Brendan suddenly noticed him staring at him and gave Drew the evil smile. Suddenly Brendan started walking towards Drew something that he expected would happen soon._

"_What the fuck do you want?" asked Drew in serious way._

"_I'm just giving you a warning, you really shouldn't leave May by herself cause you never know what could happen Drew." answered Brendan._

_All Drew was able to do was just stay silent and look at Brendan with a threatening look in his eyes. No words were coming out of either guys' mouth and they were just exchanging looks with one another. Drew suddenly got tired of whatever Brendan was doing and couldn't control himself no more. He just grabbed Brendan and started pushing him towards the wall._

"_What are you going to do bastard and you better tell me fast if you don't want anything bad to happen." commanded Drew._

_Brendan just smirked and said "Drew I would be careful with the way you ask for things because I'm capable of doing things you can't even imagine, and besides I'm telling you how to keep May safe before anything starts happening aren't I?" he also added, "You shouldn't be worried about me Drew, I learned my lesson the hard way, besides the man that made your life miserable has escaped and is looking for revenge for putting him in jail, he knows what your weak point is."_

* * *

**End of flashback**

"Delia you really shouldn't worry about him, I know someone who is far more dangerous," said Drew.

"Drew what are you talking about?" asked Delia.

"We can relax Brendan isn't a threat from May I actually think he wants to protect her." answered Drew.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Dawn and Misty.

"You guys I think I should let you guys know something about my father that only May knows." said Drew.

"Go ahead Drew you can trust all of us," said Ash.

"My father…. Was put in jail when I was 13 years old for beating my mother, and me up. He was also a alcoholic, drug addicted con-artist that didn't know his limit, and well he eventually got caught for everything and the police also asked my mother and me some questions to see if it would be the right choice to send him to prison, we both answered yes but my mother passed away 3 months ago and that man escaped from jail and is looking to get his revenge on me by hurting me on my weak point, May." Drew told his friends as a tear started going down his cheek.

"Drew don't worry we'll all help you protect May from that man no matter what," Dawn said in a comforting tone while patting Drew's back gently.

"Yea Drew there's no way we'll let him get his hands on her, besides all our pokemon can help us protect her," added Misty.

"Well if you don't want anything to happen to May why are you here instead of being with her?" asked Paul in a serious tone not even looking at Drew.

"I came here first so I can explain to you guys what's happening and ask you for help on protecting her." answered Drew with his face red from anger and his hands formed into fists ready to punch something.

"Drew take deep breaths, and relax please!" yelled Delia.

"I can't I'm mad at myself because May's in danger because of me don't you get!" shouted Drew.

"DREW HAYDEN RELAX THE FUCK DOWN PLEASE!" shouted a voice from behind.

"Huh? May what are you doing here you should be at home resting." Drew said finally calm.

"Drew I heard everything you told them, I guess Brendan isn't the person I should worry about huh?" May said.

"May I promise every single one of us are going to try our best to protect you from Drew's fa-," suddenly someone covered Dawn's mouth.

"Please don't say that man is my fa- , just call him Maximus," said Drew, "come on May let me walk you to your house, your parents must be worried."

May nodded and said, "thanks Drew," they both walked off holding hands.

"AHHH!" yelled Raquel.

"What?! What's wrong?" asked Delia in shock.

"I just remembered that I'm really, really hungry." answered Raquel.

"HAHA don't worry I am too." added Delia.

"Well we were on our way to go get food weren't we?" asked John.

"OH YEA COME ON LET'S GO!" said Delia as she started dragging John with her with Raquel and Gary behind them.

"Well that only leaves us four again" said Misty as she saw the others leave.

**Mmmm I don't know what to say…..**

**~pokemonluv2012**


	9. The Fair

**So in the last chapter ended with Drew walking May home, Delia, Raquel, Gary, and John going to get something to eat and Ash, Misty, Dawn, and Paul staying at a park….. This chapter is going to start during the weekend at the weekend fair.**

**I want to ask you guys something though, do you think I should keep going on with this story?**

**Mkaii I'll start with the chapter…. HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**At the Weekend Fair!**

"Hey guys what's up!" everyone turned around and saw two smiling girls, one with orange reddish hair, and the other with midnight blue hair.

"Hey Dawn, Hey Misty!" yelled Delia.

"Is everyone here yet?" asked Misty.

"No I don't see Paul" said Dawn.

"Paul, May, and Drew are on their way here so don't worry," answered Delia.

"HEY WHERE'S ASH?!" asked Misty.

"Uhm Misty where do you think he is?" Delia said pointing towards the food court.

"Of course" said Misty with a sarcastic tone, she started walking towards him.

"Oh yea Dawn they told us that this weekend pokemon can be outside their poke balls and enjoy the fair, isn't that great?!" said Delia.

"Yea it is, but I don't see your bulbasaur or cyndaquil," said Dawn.

"Yea once I let them out their poke balls they went off running," responded Delia, "hey look here comes Raquel."

Dawn turned around and saw the maroon haired girl on top of a orange colored dragon pokemon, "what pokemon is she riding on?" asked Dawn.

"Her Dragonite," responded Delia with a smile.

"Wow a Dragonite I've never seen one before!" shouted Dawn of amazement.

As soon as Dragonite started to land Delia walked up to it looking for something, "did you find those two?" asked Delia, suddenly the little fire mouse and the seed pokemons' heads popped out and jumped on Delia and knocked her down.

"Where did you two go to?!" she asked in a mad tone.

The two pokemon just looked down sad and disappointed that they ran of without letting their trainer know.

"I found both of them by the arcade," answered Raquel

"Well at least they sticked together," said Delia in a more calm tone, and started petting her pokemon gently on their heads.

"Well Misty why don't we let our pokemon out to have some fun too?" asked Dawn holding her poke balls.

"Yea lets make them join the party," answered Misty as she started throwing her poke balls with Dawn doing the same.

A white flash beamed from the poke balls and out came all the pokemon, a Psyduck, Politoed, Corsola, Starmie, from Misty's bag an Azurill popped its head out, then from the other poke balls a piplup, buneary, pachirisu, mamoswine, togekiss, and cyndaquil appeared.

"WOW! Dawn you also have a cyndaquil." said Delia, when her cyndaquil walked to introduce itself to Dawn's cyndaquil she noticed they were different colors, "hmm, Dawn why is your cyndaquil a different colo than mine?" she asked.

"It's because your cyndaquil is a shiny color, Delia," said a voice from behind.

"Drew, May you guys are here," said Misty as she was holding Ash by the ear so he wouldn't go back to the food court.

"Yea, we would've been here earlier if someone didn't take a log time doing his hair," said May in an annoyed way.

"Hey I'm not the only one to blame Ms. What Shirt Should I Wear," Drew responded in a cocky tone while pushing his hair back with his hands.

"Hmm whatever Drew," May said as she started walking towards Misty, Dawn, Delia, and Raquel, "hey let's go to the photo booth?"

"YEA!," all the girls started running towards the photo booth leaving the guys to take care of all the pokemon. Suddenly Paul noticed an elesquirrel pokemon missing.

"Uhhh guys I don't want to worry anybody but Pachirisu is missing," Paul said in worried tone.

"AHHH WHAT DO YOU KNOW WHAT DAWN IS GOING TO DO IF WE DON'T FIND IT FAST?!" Ash yelled in panicked way.

"We need to do something fast," said Drew, he then noticed John coming towards them, "John can you do me a favor and distract the girls as we go look for pachirisu?"

"Uhm yea sure but what about all the other pokemon?" asked John.

"Let's take them to the playground they'll be distracted there." said Paul, as he started running making the pokemon and other guys follow him with John staying behind.

"Wow the pictures came out really cute girls" John heard a voice say and said, "Hey girls why don't we go and ride some of the roller coasters?" trying to distract them.

"Mmm no I don't think so," said May as she started making her way towards where the playground was with everyone else following.

* * *

**At the playground with the guys panicking**

"Wait is that Pachirisu right there?!" shouted Ash.

Paul started running towards the hyperactive pokemon to catch it.

"Five bucks he dives towards Pachirisu," said Ash trying to start a bet with Drew.

"You're on," agreed Drew.

The two guys were just watching Paul chase his girlfriend's pokemon, but suddenly….

"PAUL WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING HERE?!" shouted Dawn furiously with her face red from anger.

"Uhhh nothing is happening I'm just playing tag with Pachirisu and it's winning," Paul said nervously as Pachirisu was still running circle around him.

"Pachirisu return," Dawn recalled the pokemon back to it's poke ball, "Paul you don't have to lie to me I know that Pachirisu has the habbit of running away," she added as she let the pokemon out of it's poke ball again.

"Yea whatever," said Paul.

"Does he even have manners?" asked Raquel.

"Uhm well to be honest…. No he doesn't," answered Ash.

"Wow that explains a lot," said Raquel, "Ok Eevee, and Cubchoo come on out" she said.

The two pokemon yawned as if they were both woken up from a nice relaxing nap.

"Aww they are so cute," May said immediately.

"HAHA thank you," said Raquel.

May started letting her pokemon out of their poke balls a Beautifly, Skitty, Wartortle, Glaceon, Blaziken, and Venusaur came out.

"Wow May you have quiet the gang of pokemon," said Raquel.

"Yea I guess," May said in a flattering way, "Hmm," she noticed someone familiar walking towards them, started walking to Drew's side, and her pokemon were

* * *

looking at the familiar face.

**That's the end…. This chapter was ehh.**

**~pokemonluv2012**


	10. Ups and Downs

**So I decided to continue with this chapter because I thought of some ideas. Well enjoy.**

* * *

"May please don't be afraid of me, I regret what I did to you and that's why I ask you to forgive me. I want us to try and be friends," said Brendan.

"I don't know if I should forgive you Brendan," said May.

"I think you should because he knows many things that we don't May," added Drew with his arms crossed.

"W-what do you mean D-Drew?" asked May.

"Nothing, but don't worry you can trust Brendan," said Drew.

"May I have to agree with Drew," said Delia.

"Yea," said everyone else in union.

The rest of the day everybody enjoyed each others company and had tons of fun, when they all went to go get something to eat they saw Gary and some girl that nobody had seen before fighting. When they all started walking towards him they heard the girl say, "Gary Oak everything between you and me is over, just forget about me."

"I'll have no problem with that," answered Gary in a cocky tone.

The girl then started to get tears in her eyes and started to run off, passing Ash and the others, "Gary that was kind of a dick move don't you think," said Ash.

"Psh, that girl is those kind who wants full attention for them, but I have to be honest she was a pain in the ass," responded Gary.

Raquel was looking at Gary with a disappointed look on her face and he noticed her, "But if I had true feelings for a girl, I would never leave her alone and I would always love her," said Gary as he looked straight into Raquel's eyes.

"Wow Gary that was deep," said Ash.

"Come on guys let's all go to the scariest ride here, the Ghostly Mansion of Ghostliness," said Paul.

"W-what n-no way Paul I'm n-not going on that," said Dawn with a frightened look on her face.

"Come on Dawn there's no need to worry right," said Ash as he patted her on the back with a comforting tone.

"Yea I guess you're right," Dawn responded but still unsure about everything.

"Well then let's go you loser," said Paul as he started to drag Dawn by the arm, and Ash had a mad look on his face while following Paul and everyone else. When they got to the ride they had to get in pairs since it was two people at a time.

"Delia, can I ride with you?" asked Raquel.

"I'm sorry but I already agreed with John a bit earlier," responded Delia.

"Hey don't worry Raquel, Gary doesn't have a partner for this," said John as he pointed at the brown haired boy.

"I guess since I have no other choice I'll have to," said Raquel while she walked up to Gary, when she got there with him Gary said, "So I guess you and me are the only ones without a partner huh."

"Yea looks like we are," said Raquel.

Everybody was getting seated the first two to go were Ash and Misty, followed by Dawn and Paul, third were John and Delia, after them Raquel and Gary, and last but certainly not least May and Drew. As the ride went everyone could hear someone else yelling from not to far away, they even heard a girl shriek that didn't sound so familiar but was very close to be someone from their group.

* * *

**With Ash and Misty**

"ASH I'M SO CREEPED OUT IF A SPIDER OR SOMETHING POPS OUT I'M GOING TO DIE!" shouted Misty.

"Misty it's just going to be a spider it's not like it will jump on top of you," responded Ash.

As they arrived at a place that was dark and you couldn't see anything Misty began to scream at the top of her lungs, "MISTY WHAT'S WRONG!" asked Ash.

"THERE'S SOMETHING ON MY SHOULDER!" she shouted.

"Yea, well guess what it's my hand," said Ash as he started to laugh.

"ASH THAT'S NOT FUNNY YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Misty yelled.

"Well it sure is funny to me," responded Ash.

**With Dawn and Paul**

They were a bit behind Misty and Ash so they hadn't quite reached the dark room where they were, but they could here Misty's screams and shrieks, "Just pathetic," said Paul.

"Paul why do you have to be like that?" asked Dawn.

"Well it's nothing you should care about," responded Paul.

"I'm just asking," Dawn said in a disappointed tone.

When they both least expected it, a Gastly appeared right in front of them so Dawn jumped and hugged Paul, "Get off me," he said as he pushed her away.

"Do you not love me anymore?" asked Dawn with tears coming down her cheeks.

"No I don't if I knew it was going to be this annoying being your boyfriend I would've never asked you to be my girlfriend," he responded.

"Well fine then, I guess we aren't a couple anymore!" shouted Dawn as she scooched as faraway as possible from Paul.

"Pathetic," he said in a quiet voice, as they began to enter the dark room.

* * *

**John and Delia**

"Oh my gosh I never expected it to be so scary," said Delia as she was curled up in the form of a ball.

"Hey don't be scared I'm here to make sure nothing happens to you," responded John.

"Aw thank you so much," said the silver eyed girl.

"Hey like Dawn says no need to worry," said the hazel eye colored boy.

"I feel bad for Brendan, he couldn't get on since he didn't have a partner," said Delia.

"Yea I feel bad for him too," added John.

Suddenly a Duskull appeared right in front of John's face that he creeped out and jumped from the fright, "Well now I feel safe," said Delia.

John sweat dropped and said, "Oh uh sorry about jumping like that, it's just that the Duskull appeared out of nowhere and it scared me."

"Haha I guess I'm going to have to protect you," said Delia in a cocky tone.

"Looks that way," John sweat dropped as he responded.

* * *

**Raquel and Gary**

"Gary I'm glad I got to ride this ride with you," said Raquel.

"Oh yea, why is that?" asked Gary.

"Well it's simple out of all the guys that are here today you are the toughest and strongest one," answered the girl.

"Aw jeez thanks," said the boy as he blushed.

"You're welcome," said the girl with a tiny giggle following.

"Raquel can I be honest with you about something?" asked Gary.

"Of course you can Gary," responded Raquel.

"Well to say the truth the reason I was rude to the girl earlier is because I wanted her to understand is that I got feelings for somebody else," said Gary.

"Well whoever the girl is must be very lucky," responded Raquel.

"Well I'm also lucky because she is sitting right next to me right now," said Gary.

Raquel was shocked at what Gary had just said. She was blushing and no words were able to come out of her mouth. Raquel then noticed that Gary was getting closer to her, and leaning towards her lips. When their lips were about to touch a Shuppet appeared right in the middle and stopped their lips from meeting.

"I love you Gary," said Raquel.

"I love you too Raquel," said Gary, and finally their lips met.

* * *

**May and Drew.**

Almost everyone had gotten of the ride by now and the only ones missing were a sapphire eye colored girl and an emerald eye colored boy.

"I wonder if everyone else is outside now?" asked May.

"They probably are because they did get on this ride a bit before us," answered Drew.

"Well I gu-, AHHHH!" May shouted.

"What is it May?" asked Drew.

"T-there's a Spinarak on my lap!" shouted May.

"Do you have to make a big deal over that?" asked Drew.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Hayden it's just that they give me the jibbers," answered May.

Drew picked up the Spinarak from May's lap and then put down on his lap so May would stop screaming, "There is that better," said Drew.

"Yea it is thanks Drew," responded May.

"Your welcome," said Drew as he and May were about to reach the end of the ride, but suddenly everything turned dark and they couldn't see a thing, "D-Drew I'm getting scared," said May as she got a tight grip on his arm.

"I wonder what could've made the power go out, and if I happened in the whole fair or just here," said the boy.

May was so scared she couldn't say a word, she would just hold on tight to Drew. Then one of the guys that worked in the ride walked up to them with a flash light and asked them to follow him out. May and Drew did so with about 4 other people following behind. They could here the noises that the ghost, bug and poison type pokemon were making, but since they couldn't see much because of the darkness, they continued walking towards the exit. When they finally arrived to the exit everybody started cheering of happiness and joy. May and Drew immediately noticed that the most of the fair still had power but not the haunted house, but they ignored the fact and walked up to their friends.

"Hey were you guys scared in there?" asked Ash.

"No we weren't," said Drew but he then turned to May, "Well at least not all of us were," he added with a smirk on his face.

"Drew that's not funny," said May, she then looked at Dawn who was at a table sitting alone with tears on her face, "You guys what's wrong with Dawn?" she asked.

"We don't really know, when she and Paul came out of there, Paul said he was going home and that he was going to stop hanging out with us," answered Ash.

"Ash, you are way to dense I swear. That means that him and Dawn broke up!" shouted May.

"Guys why don't we head home, it's getting late," said Delia.

* * *

**~pokemonluv2012**


End file.
